It's Not Incest, It's Masturbation
by PerplexingParadox
Summary: Harry stumbles across something that he really did NOT intend to see. Luckily for him, the twins have a perfectly reasonable explanation for him. Lemon PWP One-Shot


Story: It's Not Incest! It's Masturbation!

Author: PerplexingParadox

Rating: M, NC-17, NOT APPROPRIATE FOR MINORS!

Word Count: 1,711

Summary: Harry stumbles across something that he really did NOT intend to see. Luckily for him, the twins have a perfectly reasonable explanation for him.

(A/N): Hey all! PerplexingParadox here, and I'll be your author for this ficlet! This is not for the eyes of those below the age of 17! And if you are below 17 and you read, it's not my fault or anything! (I honestly think it's fine for people below 17 to read this; someone below 17 wrote it!) It was a fun story to write, and I really hope that it's a fun story to read! Either way, I hope you like it! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

* * *

><p>Harry really didn't intend to stumble upon anything earth-shattering. He didn't want to have his mind completely blown. He really didn't want to feel so disturbingly horny (and therefore angry with himself).<p>

But did any higher power really care what Harry intended or wanted?

Harry was stumbling down the stairs in the Weasley household at the ungodly hour of 1 o'clock in the morning. He had been having his usual nightmares, and decided to go from Ron's room down to the kitchen; perhaps a snack would calm his mind and give him an easy, dreamless sleep.

A few floors down (he was really only half-awake, not planning on remembering any of this in the morning), he heard a strange noise coming from one of the rooms on the landing. The fact that there was a noise wasn't the perplexing part. It was what the noise was that worried Harry.

He recognized the room to be the twins', and the sound to be a moan. The first thought made sense. The second did not. What were they doing? It was quite common to hear small explosions, ringing laughter, and mysterious bangs coming from the room of Fred and George. But a moan? Wha-

And then there was another noise; panting.

Harry became seriously worried. What if Fred and George had been experimenting with some new product, and it had backfired? What if they were both in great pain, but couldn't get help from anyone passing by? What if they were in serious trouble?

Harry immediately flew to the threshold of the room, grasped the handle, and jerked open the door. He was already a step inside when his eyes adjusted, taking in the sight before him. The second everything registered in his brain, he froze, hand still on the doorknob.

One twin was laying on one of the beds, the second twin was on his knees, his head between the other's legs. Both twins were naked. Harry couldn't really tell them apart by appearance, but the one on the bed let out another strangled moan, twisting his fingers into his brother's hair, and babbling incoherently.

"Ohhhh, oh Fred- like that! Mmmmm, ah, harder! Fred!" Harry reasonably assumed that he was George. Harry then had to wonder exactly what Fred was doing with his mouth to make-. Then the situation sunk in to Harry, and he, despite himself, let out a surprised gasp.

Both twins immediately stopped what they were doing, turning to look at a blushing Harry. Fred and George both raised an identical eyebrow, looking to each other, then back to Harry. Harry flushed harder and took a tentative step back.

"Er… I'll just be going, then. You two look quite busy. Erm…" Harry managed to stutter out, looking over his shoulder out of the door.

Fred sighed, wrapping his hand around the base of George's member.

"Harry, you best come in and close the door. I'll explain this to you," Fred said, starting to wank his brother. His tone was gentle, but there was a definite command in his voice, so Harry quietly shut the door, and sat himself on the unoccupied bed.

George bit his lip, letting out a grunt at his twin's talented hands.

"So, you see, Harry, George and I are closer than you probably understand," Fred started reasonably, turning to quickly lick a line up George's manhood. Harry stared at them, mouth still agape at what was happening.

"Harry, it's really not as sick and wrong as it seems. I mean, when you think about George and me, do you think of us as two separate people, or one whole?" Fred asked, still seeming calm, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"A-a whole," Harry managed, still transfixed on the scene before him.

"Exactly," Fred exclaimed, tightening his grip on George, making his twin moan in ecstasy. "So, it's really not incest, or having sex with my twin. It's more like…" Fred searched for the right words, then his face lit up. "It's more like masturbating!"

That broke Harry out of his reverie, and he looked to Fred's face, confused. "Howso?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well," Fred began, "His body is just like mine. So I know that if I do this-" Fred reached up with his free hand, tweaking George's nipple. George shuddered, and his cock pulsed with pleasure. "That will happen."

"Yeah," George broke in, speaking for the first time. "And I know that if I hold him like so," he tightly gripped Fred's hair, "And then I-" George pulled in Fred's hair, holding him and fucking his face. Fred reached up to grip George's hips tightly in encouragement to continue. "He'll take it like the man he is."

Harry watching in amazement as the twins forgot about him for a moment, quickly getting more and more heated. Harry felt his erection straining against his jeans, and he moved uncomfortably, moaning quietly as the fabric rubbed against him. Worried at his own reaction, Harry tentatively cleared his throat, hoping to bring some attention back to himself.

Fred pulled off with a clean pop. He turned back to Harry, immediately spotting the bulge in his trousers. He smirked devilishly, pulling himself off of the floor, and sliding up over George's body, covering him completely. Harry watched as their erections rubbed together, and the twins let out a pair of moans that could arouse a corpse.

Fred still looked at Harry, and continued speaking, carrying on the conversation.

"And I know that Georgie just loves it when I talk dirty to him…" He turned, his mouth right up against George's ear. He began to whisper filthy things, and Harry only caught a few words. "Take my cock, right up your ass… moan, begging me to give it to you harder… my little slut, so good for master… fuck… sexy slave…"

Harry couldn't help himself, he groaned loudly enough for the twins to hear. They both smiled evilly at each other.

George's hands wandered down to Fred's ass, squeezing the pale orbs tightly. Fred bit down on George's earlobe, tugging, making him move his hand down to grip both of their dicks. He quickly moved his hand up and down, rubbing them against each other, and against his hand.

They were both moaning and groaning like porn stars. Fred bit down on George's shoulder blade, almost hard enough to draw blood. George looked up at Harry through lust-hooded eyes.

"And I know how much Fred loves it when I finger his sweet ass," George continued stroking them with one hand, and moved his other hand downward. George quickly swiped up the precum that was gathering on both of their members, and used it as lube as his circled one finger around Fred's puckered hole.

Fred gasped, and steadied himself from where he was resting on his elbows. He began to lick lines up and down George's neck, occasionally stopping to bite down or suck on a spot. Fred gasped even harder when George slipped a finger inside of him, working to loosen him up.

Harry discretely moved his hand down to rub himself through his jeans, watching the scene unfold.

George added a second finger, stretching Fred's hole even more. He started scissoring them, searching for that magic spot inside of Fred. He found it, too, if Fred's sudden cry was anything to go by. George added a third finger, pumping them in and out harder. He was quite literally finger-fucking Fred.

One of them spoke in a suppressed moan. Harry couldn't tell which one it was, because he was too focused on what was going on with their lower halves.

"And I know how much he loves it when I push all the way into him-" the voice began, and was punctuated with movement. Harry watched, surprised at who pushed into who. Fred pulled his cock out of George's grip, slamming his way into George's tight body. George's fingers slipped out of Fred as he cried out in intense pain and pleasure. "Without any preparation."

Then, the twins spoke at the same time, staring into each other's eyes, not noticing Harry sticking his hand down his pants, stroking himself madly.

"And he loves it when I take control."

Both of them starting bucking in earnest, rolling madly from side to side, both trying to dominate the other. Fred grabbed George's wrists, pinning them to the headboard, fucking George as hard as he could. In another instant, George had rolled them over, riding Fred's cock like a pro, bouncing hard and fast.

Fred sat up so that he and George were face to face, and slammed his hips up to meet George's ass again and again. George almost screamed as Fred hit his prostate dead on. To quiet him, Fred pulled his lips in for a fierce, passionate kiss – the first they'd shared tonight, Harry noted.

Harry watched as they groaned into each other's mouths, tongues twisting, teeth clashing. Harry let out several moans of his own, not able to keep the sound in. His hand was moving rapidly in his jeans, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to come until they did.

Fred bit down on George's bottom lip, then brought one of the hands that had been clutching George's hip in between them. He started jerking George off hard and fasting, moaning with him as they approached their peaks.

With a final stroke on his member, George screamed Fred's name, coming in huge white spurts over their chests. Feeling George contract around him, Fred bit onto George's neck, groaning out George's name as he released inside of him.

The brothers collapsed into bed, side by side, wrapping their arms around each other. Fred looked lazily over his shoulder, at Harry, who was still sitting on the other bed. Noting the large wet patch in Harry's trousers, Fred winked at the boy.

"Not so bad, now was it?" He asked cheekily, running a hand down George's overheated body teasingly.

Harry shook his head, mouth agape.

"I think I want to masturbate with you two from now on."

* * *

><p>(AN): You like? Ahaha, idk, the idea just came to me the other night, and I was just like 'I HAVE TO WRITE THIS!' And so I did! And this IS a one-shot, if it wasn't obvious. If you liked it, please review! All flames will be used to roast marshmellows =D

P.S. I'll be putting up another story in a few days, so stay tuned, or better yet, press that fancy little 'Follow Author' button!

VVV Review! VVV


End file.
